Poemas de Queer as Folk
by Micasse
Summary: Son cosas acerca de Queer as Folk que me vinieron a la mente y las tuve que escribir. Algunos desde el punto de vista de Justin y otros desde el de Brian.
1. Chapter 1

Un poema desde el punto de vista de nuestro Sunshine, espero que les guste.

Esas palabras 

Por qué no dejas que te ame?

Tan frío es tu corazón?

Esa coraza que lo envuelve,

No deja que me acerque a él.

Me duele tu indiferencia,

Me duelen tus palabras insensibles,

Pero en tus ojos veo una chispa,

Esa chispa que indica que me quieres.

De tus labios nunca saldrán esas palabras,

Más tus ojos me lo demuestran,

Aunque creas que no lo se,

Esas palabras que de tus labios nunca saldrán.


	2. Chapter 2

**Momentos**- Justin

Esos momentos que compartimos,

Esas sonrisas que me regalaste,

Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano,

Más sin embargo los recordaré por el resto de mi vida

El momento en que dijiste "TE AMO"

Tus ojos me miraban con vergüenza,

Las palabras salían despacio de tu boca,

Más las recordaré por el resto de mi vida.

El momento en que me hiciste el amor,

No solo tuvimos sexo, nos entregamos al otro,

Caricias, besos, palabras de amor, susurros incoherentes,

Más los recordaré por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**Error**- Justin

Dudé de ti, dudé de tus palabras.

Mi ojos se segaron, impidiéndome ver la verdad,

Lo que tu mirada expresaba,

Lo que tus silencios me decían.

Un error que me costó la felicidad,

Un error que creí era lo mejor,

Alejándome de ti, de lo que me ofrecías,

Pensando que eran una mentira.

Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad,

Ya era demasiado tarde,

No me querías de nuevo en tu vida,

No me di cuenta de lo que tenía, hasta que lo perdí.

* * *

**Solo fue una ilusión**- Justin

Promesas falsas, palabras olvidadas

Solo me alejaron de ti,

Llevándome hacia un lugar que creí el correcto,

Sin ver que tu me ofrecías mucho más que eso.

Volví a ti, tratando de entrar de nuevo en tu corazón,

Traspasando nuevamente la coraza que habías puesto,

Esta vez para mí, para no sufrir de nuevo,

Arruiné todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo me había costado.

Todo por un error, una falsa ilusión.

Promesas vacías, palabras que se las lleva el viento,

Lo único que lograron fue alejarme de ti,

Llevándome hacia un lugar que creí el correcto.


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad Justin

Solo escucha tu corazón,

Y dime si aún me amas,

Dime que escuchas,

Dime sin temores lo que verdaderamente sientes.

Deja de engañarte, deja de mentirte,

Lo único que consigues es lastimarte,

Y con ello me lastimas a mí,

Ya que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

Tienes que prestar atención,

Dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos,

Para poder comprender, para poder entender,

Lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí.

Perdóname Justin

Esos años que compartí contigo,

Se gravarán en mi mente y mi corazón,

Nada ni nadie los reemplazará,

Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Me merezco tu rechazo,

Cada palabra, cada mirada,

Me lo gané al irme de tu lado,

Aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto.

Pero volví, volví para estar contigo,

Dime que no es tarde, dímelo por favor.

Dime que aún me aceptas, que quieres estar conmigo,

Dime que no es tarde, dímelo por favor.

Veo en tus ojos, veo en tus acciones,

Todavía me amas, lo siento dentro de mí,

Perdona mis errores, perdona mis acciones,

Déjame entrar de nuevo en tu vida.

Dame otra oportunidad,

Déjame recuperarte,

Sé que tu corazón me aceptará,

Más sin embargo, lo harás tú?.

Déjame ayudarte Justin

Déjame ayudarte, quiero hacerlo,

Deja a un lado ese orgullo,

No te llevará a ningún lado,

No entiendes que me importas demasiado?

Tanto te cuesta aceptar mi ayuda?

No quiero perderte, no quiero,

Mi corazón no lo soportaría,

No entiendes que me importas demasiado?

No soporto verte sufrir,

Me siento impotente, sin poder hacer nada.

Acepta mi ayuda, por favor,

No entiendes que me importas demasiado?

Confía en mí, no te preocupes,

No te pasará nada, nadie te hará daño,

Déjame ayudarte, déjame desaparecer tu dolor,

No entiendes que me importas demasiado?.


End file.
